Network virtualization entails creating logical, virtual networks that are decoupled from the underlying network hardware to ensure the network can better integrate with and support increasingly virtual environments. In recent years, enterprises have been adopting network virtualization at a growing rate to take advantage of the flexibility of software-based compute.
Currently, the network virtualization platforms retrieve statistics for interfaces such as virtual network interfaces (VIFs), physical network interfaces (PIFs), tunnels, etc., on a hypervisor on demand. Such a mechanism for collecting statistics is slow and prevents the network virtualization platforms from presenting an application programming interface (API) that allows bulk retrieval of statistics. For instance, bulk queries such as “retrieve all interface statistics for the interfaces on a given hypervisor at once” or “retrieve all interface statistics for all the interface on all hypervisors at once” are slow and impractical to use.